


OTP Prompt generator one shot

by chexx_writes



Series: Danplan Oneshots aaaaa [2]
Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: M/M, but it bad, look i wrote fluff for once, take ur food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexx_writes/pseuds/chexx_writes
Summary: Prompt: Them playing with sidewalk chalk like they're kids again.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee
Series: Danplan Oneshots aaaaa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611961
Kudos: 12





	OTP Prompt generator one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaysuh cult server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jaysuh+cult+server).



> the tense keeps changing lmao sorry
> 
> AND ITS VERY SHORT AGAIN SORRY

"Hey Hos, whatchu got there?" Jay asks from the couch.

Hosuh closes the front door behind him. "I just got some new art supplies. Pens, watercolor, paper. I'm gonna go put them in my room before I forget."

Jay jumps up from the couch. "Can I come with?"

Hosuh is amused by this. "Sure, I don't see why not," he says with a smile.

They go up to Hosuh's room, where Jay immediately starts curiously picking through Hosuh's various art supplies while he wasn't looking. Paintbrushes, dozens of broken pencils, markers... "What's this?" Jay asks, picking up a box that looks like something Crayola would manufacture.

Hosuh finishes "organizing" the new stuff and turns to see what Jay is asking about. He goes over and opens the colorful box to reveal small sticks of chalk. "It's chalk. I don't know why I have it, though. It looks like something a kid would use." Hosuh has a moment of realization. "Oh! This is sidewalk chalk!" His face lights up at the childhood memories of scribbling all over his parents' sidewalk with his own set when he was a kid. 

Jay takes a blue stick from the box and twirls it around in his fingers. "You wanna use 'em?"

Hosuh takes out a pinkish-red shade. "I don't see why not." He's trying to play it off coolly, but really he wants to get right to drawing on the concrete.

"Let's go then!" 

The two men take the box of sidewalk chalk to their shared front porch, which was made of concrete as well. Hosuh sits cross-legged across from Jay, who just sort of kneeled down. Hosuh immediately starts drawing little doodles with the pink chalk, barely even trying. Jay, on the other hand, carefully planned out what he was going to draw before making a line with the blue chalk. 

Hosuh looks up from his doodle session and laughs a little. "You don't have to be so serious about it, just have fun! Pretend like you're five again!"

Jay allows himself a smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'll draw a rainbow like I did when I was little, haha." Jay does, in fact, draw a rainbow. Hosuh adds little clouds at the ends. 

"Ooh! I remember i used to draw dinosaurs everywhere!" Hosuh proceeds to draw little green dinos around the rainbow.

"I used to like snails." Jay doodles a bunch of snails intermixed with the dinos.

The two keep adding random things to their masterpiece, eventually filling up the entire porch. They used almost every color in the box, and wore most of them down at least halfway. When they're done and tired, Hosuh stands up and gazes at the work they did. "Wow, we really put ourselves in the mindset of little kids."

Jay stands next to him. "Yeah, we did. It was fun to turn back time for a bit though." He takes Hosuh's hand and leads him back into the apartment, leaving the chalky remains behind for the world to bask in.

**Author's Note:**

> i figured out a tip abt writing (not that i follow it but shush): if you can't imagine the character saying it, it's out of character 
> 
> and idk if that helps but i just made it up and it helps me sometimes,,


End file.
